Les sucettes à l'anis
by MG.456
Summary: On n'a jamais autant apprécié la douceur sucrée des confiseries, que lorsqu'on en a été longtemps privé... ONE-SHOT, Complete


_Note de l'auteur:_

_Apres quelques soucis de mise en ligne, "Les Sucettes à l'anis" est de nouveau là._

_Bonne lecture!_

C'était une petite boutique, pas bien grande, coincée entre deux échoppes ternes de l'allée.

Contrairement à ses voisines, elle dégageait un sentiment familier, de douceur chaude et bienveillante.

Il s'échappait une odeur de cannelle fumante, de sucre blond chauffé, de chocolat tendre.

À y regarder de plus près, la patronne se fondait parfaitement dans son décor.

Rayonnante derrière son comptoir, des boucles brunes s'échappait d'un chignon spectaculaire érigé sur son crâne, ses hanches généreuses slalomant entre les étals.

Enfant, elle avait été privée de toutes ses douceurs qui faisait son quotidien aujourd'hui.

Pas de pudding à la confiture au quatre heures, pas de petits pains moelleux chocolatés au petit déjeuner, pas même ce petit carré de chocolat après dîner.

En s'échappant du cocon familial pour l'école de sorcellerie, la jeune fille avait découvert un tout autre monde, où s'entremêlaient sous ses yeux ébahis magie et sucreries.

La première fois qu'elle mordit dans une tarte aux pommes, elle avait treize ans. Un souvenir impérissable qui la retournait à chaque fois, qui sentait la pomme, la suie et le sel.

C'était au Terrier.

Il faisait effroyablement chaud cet été là et elle sentait des gouttes de sueur perler dans sa robe, entre ses seins, sur ses cuisses juvéniles.

Ils étaient tous là, tous les Weasley, à rigoler, débattre, faire des blagues autour de la grande table en bois de la maisonnée.

Elle se souvenait juste de la fraîcheur des pommes caramélisé sous ses dents, de l'odeur doucereuse de Charlie Weasley à côté d'elle, du bruit de la pâte feuilletée et du contact distrait de sa cuisse contre la sienne.

Le soir, dans son lit, elle faufila sa main sous sa culotte et rougit fortement en pensant à cette extraordinaire tarte aux pommes.

À l'automne de ses seize ans, elle découvrit le pouvoir des confiseries.

Outre le fait que dans son nouveau monde, les friandises pouvait changer la couleur des cheveux, faire fumer les oreilles et autre joyeuseté, elles avaient aussi un pouvoir bien à eux, bien plus pernicieux.

Comme cette sucette à l'orange par exemple.

C'était son plaisir à elle, rien qu'à elle. Assise seule dans une alcôve de l'école, un livre à la main et ce sentiment de félicité.  
Son goût amer et sucré la faisait saliver rien qu'en la déballant de son emballage criard.

Elle la lécha du bout de la langue, presque méfiante, avant de l'envelopper tout entière entre ses lèvres, emporté par le ravissement.

L'été indien battait son plein, elle avait ouvert un peu plus sa chemise et le contact de la pierre froide sur ses cuisses, additionné à la saveur acidulée de la confiserie la fit doucement gémir.

Un hoquet de stupeur sur sa gauche la fit interrompre toute activité.

Draco Malefoy la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rosies et la respiration saccadée, Elle sortit doucement la tête de la sucette de sa bouche dans un pop distinctif, se leva en lissant les plis imaginaires de sa jupe et repris en bouche le bonbon désiré, arrachant un soupir court au jeune homme. La brune marcha droit vers lui, ralentissant à sa hauteur avant de croquer dans la friandise, le faisant frémir subtilement.

En le dépassant pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs frais de Poudlard, elle crut presque l'entendre grogner.

Le soir, enfoncé dans son matelas, ses doigts jouant sur son clitoris, caressant ses lèvres fines, elle se complaisait dans la pensée que peut être, Draco Malefoy devait aussi penser au goût de cette sucette à l'orange.

Et combien il devait la détester pour ça.

À dix-huit ans, elle était fatiguée, elle avait vu beaucoup trop d'horreur au long de sa jeune existence.

Ses parents ne rentreraient jamais d'Australie, Poudlard était détruit, le monde sorcier anglais se remettait difficilement d'une de ses plus grosses guerres civile

Ses seuls plaisirs se résumaient aux pâtisseries crémeuses qu'elle mangeait en rentrant le soir dans son minuscule appartement londonien.

Cette crème épaisse vanillée sur sa langue, de ces choux fondant, et du glaçage sucré qui fondait sur ses doigts, qu'elle léchait goulûment.

Son plaisir solitaire et coupable.

Un paris-brest à la cacahuète, au goût fumé, qu'elle se délectait avec une tasse bien chaude de thé anglais.

Un éclair au chocolat noir, amer et puissant comme une paire de bras qui l'enlacerait.

Une tartelette aux coings, au goût rural qui la transportait dans d'autres endroits, d'autres chaleurs, d'autres bras.

Il suffisait juste de cela pour que la chaleur la gagne, que ses doigts trouvent eux même leurs chemins, pour qu'elle oublie tout, sauf cette odeur familière de sucre si réconfortante.

À 20 ans, elle se décida.

Une boite pleine de mignardises, miniatures de toutes ces sucreries, pâtisseries, confiseries qu'elle avait passées la veille à concocter, elle se dirigeait vers Gringott, bien décidé à avoir son prêt.

La petite boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse n'attendait qu'elle, elle en était persuadé, elle l'aurait.

Elle était tombée sous le charme de ce petit magasin aux abords intéressant au premier coup d'œil, mais avec cette lueur qui dormait encore à l'intérieur.  
Elle s'était sentit transporté. D'un coup ce comptoir froid et gris se transformerait et accueillerait des dizaines de muffins et tartes en tous genres, les gens rigoleraient avec des moustaches de chocolat chaud.

Tout dans la petite échoppe débordait d'un trop plein d'amour, et Hermione se tortillait, stressée, sur la petite chaise de bureau que lui avait indiqué le banquier, un petit homme presque chauve dans sa cinquantaine.

Fidèle a elle-même, elle lui avait présenté son point de vue, les coûts, le financement nécessaire, pendant qu'il se délectait d'une mousse au chocolat-tonka fondante, de framboisier au citron vert piquant, et de cookies au chocolat blanc croquant.

Il n'aurait pas pu lui refuser, on ne refuse rien à une héroïne de guerre.

Surtout quand on a la bouche pleine.

Et sa demande était tout sauf excentrique

Les doigts couverts de crème au chocolat, il signa les papiers de prêt et la jeune fille sortit le cœur léger.

Les travaux commencèrent six mois plus tard.

Et c'est dans une ambiance poussiéreuse, lumineuse, au parfum de peinture qu'un nouveau plaisir rentra dans sa vie.

Elle l'avait croisé quelques fois à la banque, entre deux rendez-vous, le saluant poliment comme il se devait.  
Et a chaque fois elle avait ce souvenir particulier qui la faisait effroyablement rougir de plaisir coupable.

Un souvenir au goût un peu acide, amer et un peu trop sucré.

Il avait suivi son dossier, venait toutes les semaines inspecter l'avancement des travaux, vérifiait ses remboursements mensuels.

La première fois, elle lui offrit un morceau de gâteau au chocolat encore brûlant.  
La seconde, une brioche luisante de beurre.  
Et a chaque fois elle voyait l'étincelle de plaisir dans ses yeux qui s'allumait.

Quelque chose s'était installé entre eux, une routine, où se mélangeait l'odeur de peinture fraîche et de beurre fondu. Quelque chose qu'elle savait fini dès qu'elle ouvrirait sa petite boutique.

L'inauguration aurait lieu le surlendemain, et elle venait à peine de finir les derniers coups de peinture quand il fit sonner la petite sonnette du comptoir.

Tout prendrait fin.

Ses allers retours, ses sourires en coin, son sarcasme perpétuel, son odeur citronnée qui lui emplissait les narines.

Cette senteur si particulière.

Si singulière a un point que son seul souvenir le hantait.

Elle le voulait.  
Le jeune homme la regarda fouiller dans ses tiroirs avant d'écarquiller les yeux face à ce qu'elle lui présentait.

Une sucette au citron vert et à l'anis.

Elle défit doucement l'emballage doré qui l'enveloppait avant de lécher doucement le dessus, regardant le blond droit dans les yeux.

Le goût acide la renvoya à ce souvenir automnal, dans une alcôve fraiche du château, et ce contact frais de la pierre.

Il l'a regardé intensément, ses yeux gris presque noirs, sa respiration lourde, et sa mâchoire trop crispée.

Il agrippa sa taille fermement, arrachant le bonbon de sa bouche avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, l'engloutissant presque, goûtant le citron et son goût à elle sur ses lèvres.  
Un goût de caramel, de chocolat chaud, une saveur dans laquelle il voulait se noyer.

Il la fit monter sur le comptoir, sans lâcher ses lèvres, ses mains parcourant ce corps gourmand, rond de sucreries, promettant milles délices, lui arrachant des gémissements exquis.

La jeune femme défit prestement les boutons de sa chemise, griffant légèrement son torse, écartant un peu plus les cuisses, se frottant un peu plus à lui. Elle voulait le sentir, tout entier, en elle.

Son érection contre sa cuisse lui faisait perdre tout notion du temps, ses baisers mordant dans son cou la rendait folle.

Son odeur lui emplissait les narines.

Elle aurait pu passer sa vie à le respirer.

Elle rigola doucement quand il lécha les grains de sucre qui s'étaient éparpillé dans son cou un peu plus tôt, avant de gémir sourdement quand il attrapa un de ces seins en bouche.

Il lécha, mordit, souffla ce petit mont, semblable à une brioche ronde qui le narguait.

On n'avait pas idée d'avoir un corps aussi tentant, aussi débordant d'amour.

Ses mains à lui remontèrent doucement sur ces cuisses, relevant la jupe fluide, s'attardant sur l'élastique de sa culotte.

Ses mains à elle, se perdait dans les boucles blondes, exploraient ce corps qui s'offraient à elles, jouait avec la boucle de ceinture qui n'attendait qu'une chose, se défaire et tomber.

Ils étaient là, sur le petit comptoir en marbre vert, haletant de plaisir, se repaissant des lèvres de l'autre, a une petite culotte près de baptiser le magasin.

C'est quand elle sentit son gland contre la paume de sa main, que la brune ne plus pus se retenir.

D'une main habile, elle écarta un pan de sa culotte et guida le jeune homme en elle, la remplissant entièrement, leur arrachant un soupir court chacun.

Il agrippa ses hanches fermement, essayant presque de laisser l'empreinte de ses doigts sur elle, avant de se retirer et de replonger fermement dans ce fourreau chaud.

Bientôt il n'eut plus que le son de peau claquant entre elle, de soupirs et de murmures à peine voilés, de l'odeur chaude de sexe, s'entremêlant au parfum suave et gourmand de la petite échoppe.

La petite brune enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son compagnon, mordant, suçant le peu de peau qu'il voulait bien lui offrir.

L'homme agrippait à pleine main, comme on attrape une brioche ronde et tendre, les hanches féminines qui allait et revenait contre les siennes, serrant son membre délicieusement

Un son plus étranglé que les autres lui arracha un souffle de contentement.

Elle était là, presque sous lui, à sa merci, les cheveux jamais aussi fou qu'à cet instant présent, les yeux renversé sous le désir et les lèvres gonflées de rose d'avoir été trop torturées de baisers.

Cette simple vision, extrémisme de l'érotisme à ses yeux, lui fit perdre toute contenance.  
Ces hanches accélérèrent leur rythme pour devenir plus frénétique, plus sauvage, plus passionnel, jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur blanche explose dans son bas ventre, la vision brouillée par le plaisir.

Tous les deux pantelants, le souffle haché, chacun perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, sans savoir qui d'eux deux allait briser ce silence ronronnant.

-Ce produit va faire un malheur, Granger, lâcha le blond, qui du bout des doigts traçait les contours de ce corps féminin.

Elle lâcha un gloussement clair.  
-J'en suis persuadée Malfoy.

Avant d'attraper ses lèvres contre les siennes.


End file.
